Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{18}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 18}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{162}{25}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{12}{25}$